


A Picnicking We Will Go

by puszysty



Category: Popslash
Genre: Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris holds a picnic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picnicking We Will Go

"A what?" Lance said.

"A picnic!" replied Chris with a little more than usual excitement in his voice.

"Why on earth would we have a picnic, Chris?"

"Why not? We've never had one before and I think it'd be cool!"

Lance sighed. It wasn't the craziest of Chris' ideas; like that one time Chris convinced Lance that bullfighting would be a good idea; but it wasn't exactly his best either. Yet, he'd pretty much come to expect things like this out of Chris and was sure that he was bound to make it fun.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Sweet! You bring the wine, I'll take care of the rest! See you next week!" With that, Chris hung up the phone.

 

Lance still didn't know what he was doing there when he showed up in Chris' back yard a week later. But spending time with Chris was something he hadn't done in a while, and even if it meant picnicking in Chris' yard, it was worth it. Besides, the thought of him, Chris, and bottle of wine had definite possibilities.

Only, JC was there too.

Lance was....confused. "JC?"

"Hi Lance. What'd you bring?" JC smiled.

Lance cocked an eyebrow at Chris. "You invited JC too?"

Chris simply smiled. "Just one bottle of wine? You honestly think that's going to last all of us?"

"Well it should serve three…"

"Zinfandel?" JC asked as he took the bottle from Lance's hands. "I'd have expected better out of you, at least a chardonnay."

Lance surrendered the bottle, still too astonished to counter JC's accusation of his bad taste in wine. Chris waved his hand at him. "Stop staring Lance. Come, sit."

In true Chris fashion, a red checkered cloth had been spread across the lawn. There was even an actual picnic basket. And fake ants. "I don't have any ants in my yard, and it just wouldn't be a picnic without some," Chris said, as if it was only natural.

As Lance was sitting down, he heard the gate to the yard open again.

"Joey!" Chris shouted, jumping from his spot on the blanket.

"Chris!" Joey enveloped Chris in a man-hug. "I don't know why you didn't ask Brianha to come, she loves picnics."

"Nah, just us today man."

"Just you and me…" Joey peered over Chris' shoulder. "Lance and JC are here too?" Joey thwapped Chris upside the head. "Why didn't you tell me you moron? Good thing I brought extra food."

Joey approached the picnic area with his oversized Tupperware container filled with something that smelled delicious. "Yo Lance, hey JC."

"Hey Joey!" JC grinned. "Hey," was all Lance managed. "What'd you bring?"

"Mostacolli! In true Fatone fashion, of course."

Of course. Only Joey would bring Italian to a picnic. Lance smiled. "Please tell me you didn't make that yourself."

"Are you kidding? My mother made it."

Typical Joey.

As Joey popped the lid off the Tupperware, JC started pulling sandwiches from the picnic basket.

"JC, were you in on this with Chris?" Lance asked.

"What? No. Chris just told me he was having a picnic and I happened to have a picnic basket lying around." Apparently JC hadn't changed either. "I made chicken salad sandwiches, I hope everyone's ok with that."

Each one had been cut into bite sizes and....JC _really_ hadn't changed.

"Shapes?" Joey was just as bemused as Lance by the look on his face.

"It's picnicky! I couldn't decide what to make them look like, so um, I just picked items lying around my house. I've got uh…a flower, um, and a boat, and.."

"Is that a lava lamp?"

"Oh, yea, got one of those in the living room. Here, you can have that one Chris."  
Chris took the lamp shaped sandwich and set it down in front of him. "You guys can't eat yet, not everyone is here."

Lance, JC, and Joey stopped doling out food to look at him. "You mean..."

As if right on cue, a voice came from the side of the yard. "Chris, you fucking idiot, how the hell do I get this gate open?"

Chris grinned mischievously at the other three, then got up to let Justin in. "You're the fucking idiot, apparently, since you can't figure out how to get my gate open."

"Yea well, I'd think you lost your mind inviting me to a picnic."

"You keep insulting me, and I might not let you in." Chris countered.

"I brought grandma's peach cobbler." Chris hastily opened the gate.

"Did I just hear Justin say he brought peach cobbler? He better get his ass over here before I maul him for it!" Joey shouted.

"Was that Joey?" Chris nodded at Justin. "This is a group thing? Oh hey, guys." Lance could feel the awkwardness immediately as everyone just kind of stared at each other, not really sure what to say.

Justin cleared his throat. "So...oh, god, what are those!?!" The other guys snickered as Justin jumped about three feet in the air.

"Ants!" Chris exclaimed.

"Ants? You've got ants at your picnic? God, somebody please get some bug spray or something!"

Lance laughed at Justin. He had to give it to Chris for this one. "They're fake Justin, relax. Would you like some of JC's cute shaped sandwiches?"

Justin rolled his eyes at the flower shaped sandwich Lance held out for him. "You losers never change do you?"

"Nope. And that's exactly why you love us," Chris said as he tore open a bag of chips.  
Tension broken, the guys dug into the food, happily stuffing themselves, while chattering aimlessly. Maybe things hadn't changed as much as they had all thought.

"I have to admit Chris," Lance said between bites or mostacolli, "this is the best idea you've had in a long time."

"Hear, hear," agreed Joey and Justin.

"I say we toast," proposed JC, holding up his glass of wine, "to group picnics."

"To group picnics," was the cry as the five of them clinked their glasses together.

Chris swallowed and cleared his throat. "So guys. What do you say about a reunion tour?"


End file.
